Printers utilize many components to control how media such as paper is guided though the printers during a printing process. Such printing components can include a feed system having rollers to initially guide the media toward a print zone where a print head applies ink on to the media, or where an image is transferred to the media. As the media is fed through the printer and after printing, an output also having rollers can direct the media outside of the printer.
One of the challenges faced when printing on media that has been stored on a roll is from curl that is set in the media as a result of the roll. This curl is due to the media being stored and wound around a small diameter core for an extended period of time such as during shipping and storage before it is delivered to the end user. When the media is unwound off the core for printing, the media can be curled and in some cases can cause image defects such as smearing.